<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【月日月|授权翻译】和月岛的近距离接触 by xinlizizai7111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322132">【月日月|授权翻译】和月岛的近距离接触</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlizizai7111/pseuds/xinlizizai7111'>xinlizizai7111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlizizai7111/pseuds/xinlizizai7111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>三年级时月岛成为队长，日向是副队。这篇文章讲述的是两个人从一年级到成为前辈时的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【月日月|授权翻译】和月岛的近距离接触</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477868">Five Times Hinata Was On Tsukishima's Back (plus one time he lifted Kei)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashuumitsus/pseuds/kashuumitsus">kashuumitsus</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>翻译：第五爻（xinlizizai7111）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们刚刚赢了音驹，在全国大赛上。月岛还是不敢相信。他气喘吁吁，汗水顺着脸颊滚落下来，然后就跪坐在地上，笑了起来。排球有时真的很有趣，不是吗。<br/>当有人扑到他后背上的时候，月岛本能地抓住了那个人，他差点栽倒过去，根本没有时间去考虑方向的问题。</p><p>   “月岛，刚才的拦网真是帅呆了！”耳边传来了某人的喊叫声，差点把他震聋。是日向。月岛立刻就松开了抓着他的手，让他能自己站起来。</p><p>   “只是拦网而已。没什么的。”</p><p>   从他们赢下比赛的时候日向就一直在笑，但听到这话的日向皱了皱眉。“月岛，你为什么……不多给自己一些赞美呢？你本来就很厉害。”</p><p>    日向的语气很坦率，也很严肃。月岛不禁有点脸红。日向本来就是一个捧场高手，毫不吝啬对每个人的赞美，但当他带着灿烂的笑容、用这种陈述事实一样的语气说出来的时候，你就知道他是认真的。日向这样称赞自己的拦网技术时，月岛似乎感觉他有点像称赞别人时的影山。</p><p>   “既然这样，从现在开始，我会试试的。”月岛尴尬地回答道，推了推眼镜。</p><p>   日向向他绽放了一个笑容，然后转身去和队友们拥抱、喊叫、欢笑，沉浸在胜利的眩晕中。月岛的目光一直定在他身上，直到山口冲上来抱住他的胳膊欢呼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   春高结束了。下一学年开始了，开学一切顺利。就是学年的第一次社团练习有点奇怪，没有了三年级学生，新的一年级生加入了。新生们看向他们的目光中似乎带着小星星，是闪着光的。对此月岛总觉得有点不安。他没什么特别的，他能理解一年级生们为什么用敬畏的眼神看着日向和影山，但不会这样看着他。<br/>在一年级生们自我介绍之后，乌养教练决定将他们分开，像去年那样进行一次队内模拟赛。和去年不同的地方在于，这次一年级生们将和高年级一同比赛，去年的时候他们甚至没有那么多队员可以组成两支完整的队伍。</p><p>   教练简洁地讲了几句话，月岛一直心不在焉，直到叫到他的名字的时候才回过神来。</p><p>   “月岛和日向加入A队，影山和山口加入B队。好了，还有问题吗？”</p><p>   没有人说话，然后他们就热身上场了。月岛不得不承认，这一届的一年级生还蛮不错的。月岛一个特别出色的拦网拦下了新人长谷川的一记兼具力量与破坏性的重扣。然后，日向就大叫着跳到了他的后背上，双手搂住月岛的肩膀。不知怎么地，月岛下意识地捧住了他的大腿，避免日向掉下来。他不知道自己为什么会这么做。</p><p>   “月岛！刚才的拦网超帅气的啊！长谷川也扣得漂亮！”日向在月岛的后背上喊道。</p><p>   “你在干什么啊，白痴？从我背上下去。”月岛抱怨道，虽然不完全是真心的，“再不下去我就把你甩下去。”</p><p>   “不行！不准把我丢下去！”日向一边说，一边把他的肩膀搂得更紧了。月岛试着去撬开他的手，但没什么用处。</p><p>   “你是个什么鬼？猴子吗？”</p><p>   日向还在他背上大喊大叫。月岛还是屈服了，因为他的声音太大，而且和自己太近了。他能感觉到日向的呼吸打在自己的脖子上，有点痒，还有点凉快。月岛甚至能感受到透过两人T恤的日向急速的心跳声。</p><p>   月岛僵住了。但他没时间想太多，因为教练已经暴躁地大喊，叫他们回到自己的位置上去，不准再偷懒了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   也许在没有大人在家的影山家过夜是个坏主意。</p><p>   “不行的，影山！你不能在水开之前就把意大利面放进去煮啊！”</p><p>   “你要是会做的话，你就来啊！”</p><p>   “那就我来！”日向顶了一句，转身朝着炉子去看锅，“真是笨蛋山君，居然连这种速食的意大利面条都不会煮。”</p><p>   影山愤怒地说道：“哈？你在说什么？你是在嘲笑我吗，日向呆子？”</p><p>   “我不觉得他有资格嘲笑谁。”月岛窃笑道。</p><p>    “大……大家……请不要再争吵了！”山口说道，但他像在一片风中颤抖的树叶那般无助，因为此时日向已经在月岛的背上了。</p><p>   日向跳到月岛的背上似乎已经成了一种习惯。</p><p>   “你想打架吗，月岛？”</p><p>   如果可以的话，月岛会面无表情地盯着他，“你在搞笑吗？你在我背上，我们怎么打？”</p><p>   “不要在意那些细节了啦！”日向挥着双手喊道。</p><p>   月岛无法理解日向的话。他知道日向一向喜欢触碰别人，但不会是这样。他只对自己这样，月岛没法理解。为什么会是他呢？为什么不是影山？或者……山口？到底是为什么？更重要的是，自己为什么会很享受这种感觉，获得日向的注意？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   球落地了，终场哨响起。球落在他们这边的场地上。月岛甚至不能理解发生了什么。一会他们领先，一会又落后一分。最后一个球几乎没打到他的手指，球落地的时候他自己还没落地。</p><p>   他们失去了去全国比赛的机会。</p><p>   月岛需要咬着嘴唇才能不流下眼泪。当他们离开场地的时候，没有人说话。一年级生在哭，缘下试图让他们平静下来，但收效甚微。月岛能看出来缘下自己也快哭出来了，但他不能，他是队长，他需要坚强。</p><p>   “来吧，整队，我们坐巴士回去吧。”缘下说道，声音微颤。</p><p>   他们收拾好东西，开始列队走出场馆。月岛像往常一样排在后面，但他没想到日向留了下来。他还坐在那里，肩膀耸着，泪水从脸上流下来。</p><p>   月岛的心好像被什么搅乱了一样，他只是觉得不应该让日向流泪。看着那个小人在哭，月岛感觉这样不好，他想做点什么让他能停止哭泣。</p><p>   等一下，他为什么会这么想？</p><p>   然而，月岛还是走了过去，在他身边蹲下来。</p><p>   “喂，日向，我们得走了。”</p><p>   日向眼泪汪汪地抬起头，月岛觉得自己胸口一紧。日向哽咽地开口了：“为什么……为什么我们会输？是因为我拿的分还不够吗……还是因为我没有接起来？”</p><p>   月岛摇摇头。他很清楚。“不，当然不是。你做得很好。”月岛沉默了几秒钟，“来吧，趴到我背上来，我背你。但就这一次，下不为例。”末了他警告道。</p><p>   日向趴到月岛的背上，然后月岛站了起来。平时闹腾的日向此刻温顺地靠在他的背上，当他把头搭到月岛脖子上时，月岛感觉似乎有泪水流到了他的脖子上，他能感受到背上的人在低声抽泣。月岛的衣服也被打湿了，说不清到底是两个人的汗还是日向的泪。</p><p>   眼泪无声地从月岛脸上滑下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   教练今天告诉他们，现在需要考虑下一任队长的人选了。当四个人一起走向坂之下的时候，他们开始讨论这个问题。</p><p>   影山认为山口适合，山口又说日向更合适。月岛认为，无论他自己有多么不喜欢影山，但影山会是一个合格的队长。一路上日向却一反常态地安静。</p><p>   “我觉得应该是月岛。”日向突然开口说道。另外三个人都转过来看着他。月岛本以为他是要抓住机会当队长，却突然明白了他说的话。</p><p>   “哈？为什么是我呢？”</p><p>   “月岛，你仔细的想一想。从一年级开始，你就是领导防守的人。除了影山之外，你是我们中最有头脑、最擅长分析的人，你真的很聪明。你也很严格，而且就算你抱怨，也会帮助别人。还有，别以为你真的能骗得了我，月岛！”日向抬起手指着月岛，“你明明就很喜欢教低年级生，因为每次看到他们做对了之后你就会笑！”</p><p>    日向是从什么时候开始变得如此敏锐，又是从什么时候开始关注他的呢？</p><p>    “我不认为我能做得来，”月岛缓缓说道，“我不像你那样能鼓舞别人，也没有王者那样的技术，还不像山口那样温和。我哪点比你们强？”</p><p>    “听我说，月岛，”日向走上前，“所以你需要副主将，保持队内的平衡。”</p><p>   “如果你当我的副队，我就做主将。”月岛几乎是脱口而出，但随即意识到自己刚才说了什么，脸有些发热。月岛低下头去看日向，日向依然很平静，他突然升起了一种亲吻日向的冲动。但当月岛俯身离他更近的时候，克制住了自己。</p><p>    月岛注视着日向的眼睛，他惊讶地发现对方的眼里也有类似的冲动。</p><p>    “我当你的副队长。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    不知不觉几个月过去了，他们已经是三年级生了。当新一批入部的一年级生站在面前时，月岛穿着1号球衣站在那里，他觉得身上的衣服沉甸甸的。</p><p>    月岛清了清嗓子，推推眼镜，温和地说：“欢迎来到乌野高校男子排球部。我是主将月岛莹。我希望，我们能——”但门被砰一声打开。有人冲了进来，直接跳到他的背上，又一次打断了他的讲话。</p><p>    “翔阳，你又迟到了。”月岛说，“现在他们会怎么看你这个副主将？”</p><p>    “抱歉，莹！”日向说着，从月岛的背上滑下来。</p><p>    日向站到月岛身边，大声说道：“大家好！我是日向翔阳，乌野的副主将，也是ACE。很高兴见到你们！”他鞠了一躬。</p><p>    月岛咳嗽几声，把注意力吸引回来，“我希望我们今年可以努力训练，不留遗憾。好了，下面，每个人来自我介绍。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    现在是为期一周的合宿的第三天。月岛能感觉到自己比刚开始更容易精疲力尽。他们继续在第三体育馆进行加训，就像一年级时木兔、赤苇和黑尾还在的时候那样，只是前辈们现在不在这里指导了。</p><p>    去年，赤苇带过来一个一年级生，让他练习对抗高大的拦网。除此之外，还有一个音驹的一年级生也加入了，但不是因为列夫的缘故，更多的是因为日向和他也在这。他们获得了他校一年级生的赞叹，有点不可思议。</p><p>   现在赤苇也毕业了。只剩他们了。之前枭谷和音驹的一年级生（现在的二年级）暂时还没有加入他们，但列夫那个大家伙带来了一个新的一年级生。</p><p>   “来吧，中野，你可以和我们一起练习接球！”列夫大力地拍了拍那个可怜孩子中野君的背。</p><p>   咳嗽完后，中野说道：“谢谢列夫前辈。我会努力的。”</p><p>   窸窸窣窣的声音从门口传来，月岛朝那边看了一眼，是两个枭谷的孩子。那两个一年级生看着馆内你推我我推你。</p><p>   “你们可以进来的，你们知道吧？”月岛说道。两个一年级生点点头，有些拘谨地走了进来。</p><p>   “嗯……月岛前辈，我们可以和你还有日向前辈一起练习吗？”其中一个问道，不自觉地绞着手指，显然有点紧张。</p><p>   日向抢先一步说道：“当然可以！这样我们就能来一场3V3了！” </p><p>   他拉着两个一年级生走向球网。</p><p>   最后，是月岛、日向还有一个枭谷一年级一队，另一队是列夫、中野和另外一个枭谷一年级。</p><p>   他们开始比赛了。到第五次扣球的时候，日向开始抓狂了。</p><p>   列夫在网那边冲着他笑：“翔阳，看来你的力气还要再大一点才行啊！”</p><p>   “我已经比以前更有力气了！可恶啊啊啊！你太高了，列夫！”</p><p>   “真的吗翔阳？我打赌，你肯定抬不动月岛。”列夫坏笑道，这行事风格与黑尾极为相似，月岛甚至都怀疑他是不是黑尾假扮的了。不过，月岛不能确定此时他是不是更喜欢列夫的这个挑衅。</p><p>    然而，接下来发生的事情就有点超乎月岛想象了。他被日向抱在怀里，像新娘一样。难以置信。月岛脸红了，他捂住脸，他真的不想被人看到自己脸红。他能感觉到自己被轻轻放下。然后，站在地上，自己捂在脸上的手被轻轻拿开。</p><p>   “不要遮着你的脸，月岛，我喜欢看你脸红的样子。”</p><p>   月岛低头看着他。日向踮起脚，亲了亲他的鼻尖。</p><p>   月岛很高兴身边有日向，无论是打排球，还是生活中。这点世界上的任何东西都无法交换。</p><p> </p><p>【END】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>